Niñero
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Hanji le encomienda su bebé a su querido amigo Levi, ¿Cómo le irá siendo Niñero?. AU. ONE-SHOT


Los Personajes De Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Datos extra: AC/DC es un grupo de Hard Rock. Canción empleada "Shoot To Thrill"

* * *

El sol emitía sus últimos rayos del día, avisando de esa manera que pronto sería de noche, Levi se encontraba en su departamento descansando sobre su elegante sofá de piel en color beige que tenía en la sala. Las paredes eran de color blanco, la que quedaba frente al sofá era de un color rojo quemado, el piso era de madera color marrón, en el techo tenía una gran lámpara de cristal en forma rectangular, a lado del sofá tenía una pequeña mesa donde reposaba una pequeña lámpara, además de una mesa de centro de cristal y debajo de ella una alfombra de color crema.

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que tocaron a su puerta fuertemente y sin parar, cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa de cristal, caminó hacia la puerta tratando de reunir toda la paciencia del mundo pues sabía de quien se trataba, por un momento dudó en abrir pero ya no soportaba el ruido que estaba haciendo así que abrió la puerta.

-¡Levi!, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?, ¿puedo pasar?, ¡gracias!- exclamó Hanji con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba en el departamento, el hombre de cabello azabache simplemente la miró con indiferencia y cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Tsk, estúpida cuatro ojos, cuántas veces te he dicho que…- reprochaba Levi a la mujer hasta que notó que consigo llevaba un bebé.

- _¿Qué?, ¿en qué momento trajo a su bebé?-_ pensó por unos instantes con sorpresa el azabache.

Hanji se aseguró que el pequeño estuviera dormido en la silla para bebé en el que lo llevaba, después se giró hacia Levi y le sonrió mientras se acercaba hacia él.

- _Un bebé, una maleta llena de cosas para niños, un kit de… ¿pañales?, no estará pensando que…-_ él analizaba rápidamente la situación y no tardó en llegar a una obvia conclusión.

-Levi, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde en el hospital así que me preguntaba si…- le decía la castaña jugando con sus manos mientras le sonreía.

-Ni lo pienses- le respondió el azabache con una expresión de molestia, sin embargo, la mujer poco caso le hizo.

-¡Gracias!, sabía que podía contar contigo, en esas maletas está todo lo que necesitas por si se despierta, además te incluí unas instrucciones por si le da hambre o tienes que cambiarle el pañal- decía la castaña mientras le señalaba las maletas que tenía.

-¡Cuatro ojos te he dicho que…!- Hanji le interrumpió otra vez mientras tomaba su bolso de mano.

-Nuevamente gracias enano, nos vemos, adiós bebé, mami te ama- dijo ella saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Maldita cuatro ojos… menos mal está dormido- se dijo el azabache a sí mismo, de pronto el pequeño comenzó a llorar provocando que a Levi le diera un kick en el ojo izquierdo.

Rápidamente se acercó al niño pero se quedó como piedra pues no tenía idea de qué hacer, estaba pensando en alguna solución hasta que recordó que Hanji le dijo que en las maletas estaba todo lo que necesitaba por si el pequeño despertaba. Fue a buscar algo que le sirviera y se encontró con un oso de peluche que cantaba, regresó donde el niño y le dio cuerda para que comenzara a cantar, así fue y el niño dejó de llorar.

- _Juro que voy a patearte el trasero cuando vuelvas-_ pensó Levi sentándose en el sofá y soltando consigo un gran suspiro, su tranquilidad no duró por mucho ya que nuevamente el niño comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora qué tienes pequeño espécimen?- le preguntó al mientras lo veía llorar, notó que el peluche se había detenido así que decidió darle cuerda nuevamente girando la cabeza del peluche, sin embargo, ante la desesperación de darle cuerda para que el niño dejara de llorar hizo más fuerza de lo que pensaba y le arrancó la cabeza al peluche.

-Tsk… Demonios- dijo al ver lo que había hecho, intentó volver a unir la cabeza de peluche con el cuerpo pero sabía que incluso era estúpido lo que trataba de hacer.

-Veamos, tiene que haber otra cosa que me sirva- se decía así mismo revisando de nuevo en las maletas, encontró un chupón y se lo llevó al niño, al ponérselo éste se calmó nuevamente.

Levi observó un poco al bebé y notó que tenía la mirada de su madre, apostaría que incluso la locura de ella, tomó la silla dónde se encontraba el pequeño y lo subió consigo en el sofá, después se sentó a un lado y decidió retomar su lectura que habían interrumpido en un principio, o eso intentaba porque vigilaba de reojo al pequeño al ver que no se dormía.

- _Y pensar que ella te ha cuidado estando sola, es una lástima que no podrás conocer a tu padre, el muy cobarde huyó con otra mujer, recuerdo lo mucho que tu madre sufrió por eso… y a pesar de ello, ahora sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado…-_ pensaba el azabache sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pequeño de apenas 14 meses, cerró su libro pues realmente no lo estaba leyendo en lo absoluto.

-Dime pequeño, ¿Te gusta la música?- preguntó el azabache mientras sacaba su celular, el niño pareció sonreírle, poco a poco el instinto paternal de Levi afloraba, a su manera obviamente.

Buscó en su celular una pista de música clásica y la reprodujo para entretenerse un poco junto con el pequeñín, sin embargo, al niño no le gustó y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿entonces qué te… espera, siendo el hijo de cuatro ojos ya me imagino- dijo mientras entraba a YouTube en su celular y colocó en el buscador "ACDC" , después le dio a cualquier video que le arrojó el buscador, inmediatamente las guitarras eléctricas sonaron fuertemente.

-Tsk, no entiendo cómo a la cuatro ojos le puede gustar algo tan ruidoso- se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo, el hijo de la castaña lo estaba disfrutando, o al menos eso pensaba al ver reír al pequeño.

Levi miró el reloj y marcaba las 7 de la noche en punto, era probable que Hanji regresara hasta las 11 o 12 de la noche, suspiró resignado pero al menos había conseguido calmar al pequeño niño, y así transcurrió una hora, la tranquilidad parecía haber vuelto al departamento, el azabache ahora se encontraba preparando su cena mientras tenía al niño entretenido con la cabeza del peluche decapitado, tan pronto la comida estuvo lista se sirvió en un plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa, después fue a ver si la castaña le había dejado algo para alimentar al pequeño y se encontró con una pequeña nota dentro de la maleta.

 ** _Querido Enano:_**

 ** _Si estás leyendo esta nota, quiere decir que te he dejado a mi pequeño para que lo cuides sin importarme en lo absoluto tu opinión, tu espacio personal o los planes que pudieras tener (que estoy segura solo eran limpiar tu departamento como siempre), como sea enanin, en la maleta donde encontraste esta nota hay un biberón y un poco de leche en polvo para que le des de cenar, el agua tiene que estar tibia, usualmente se queda dormido después de tomar su leche así que ya no tendrás problema en caso de que se haya despertado antes de lo previsto. También te he dejado un kit de pañales por si llegara a dejarte una sorpresita y tengas que cambiárselos, sé delicado o bueno, quizá lo hagas mejor que yo, después de todo eres un loco obsesivo de la limpieza JAJAJA._**

 ** _Atentamente_**

 ** _Hanji_**

-Tsk, muy gracioso cuatro ojos idiota- dijo el azabache al finalizar de leer la nota, la tiró a un lado y buscó el biberón con la leche, regresó a la cocina y el pequeño seguía jugando con lo que quedaba del peluche, puso agua a calentar y se sentó a comer en la mesa tratando de no perder de vista al pequeño.

Levi estaba disfrutando de la cena tranquilamente, eso hasta que comenzó a sentir un terrible olor haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y se tapara la nariz.

 _-¿De dónde viene ese asqueroso olor?-_ pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de este, pero lo único que pudo ver fue al pequeño jugando, lo meditó unos momentos y se le prendió el foco. Tomó al niño de la cintura y lo elevó hasta quedar cara a cara, el azabache se había puesto un trapo que le cubriera la nariz para aguantar el olor.

-Has estado conmigo más de una hora y tuviste tiempo de hacer tus necesidades, ¿Por qué se te ocurre hacerlo justo ahora que estoy comiendo?, me ha faltado poco para sacar la cena- el niño simplemente reía como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-¿Te parece divertido pequeño cuatro ojos?, ¿Me viste cara de payaso?- decía mientras le miraba irritado, el pequeño solamente rió y se quitó el chupón para lanzárselo a la cara.

Tratando de ser paciente, Levi llevó al niño a su habitación y lo acostó boca arriba en su cama. De su pequeño buró sacó unos guantes amarillos y un delantal color café, se los puso y reunió lo necesario para cambiar al niño.

-Bien, manos a la obra- seguidamente procedió a quitarle el pañal sucio, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar durante unos minutos, después comenzó a limpiarlo, con mucho cuidado retiró el pañal y tomándolo con unas pinzas lo llevó al bote de la basura como si de un material radioactivo se tratase.

Estaba por colocarle el pañal limpio cuando el bebé se orinó empapando un poco a Levi, y que por otra parte salpicara el piso.

-¡PEQUEÑO CUATRO OJOS!- gritó el azabache furioso mientras el niño reía, rápidamente tomó el pañal, le puso un poco de talco y se lo colocó al niño.

-Mira nada más… ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto- justo en ese instante se acordó del agua para la leche y fue corriendo para apagarle, cuando llegó gran parte del agua se había evaporado.

-Tsk, maldición, ¿cómo le hace esa torpe para lidiar con esto todo el tiempo?- se preguntó tomando un pequeño respiro, después fue rápidamente por el niño, lo sentó en su silla y comenzó a prepararle la leche, le tomó algo de tiempo lograr que quedara a la temperatura indicada, una vez que estuvo lista tomó al niño en sus brazos y le dio el biberón, en cuestión de minutos el pequeño bebió todo el contenido y el azabache se dedicó a arrullarlo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y cuando finalmente lo estuvo Levi lo llevó a su cama y con delicadeza lo acostó en el medio para evitar que cayera si se movía.

- _Por fin se ha quedado dormido, es momento de limpiar todo esto-_ pensó mientras observaba al niño descansar tranquilamente, posteriormente comenzó a limpiar, incluso a lavar su ropa donde el pequeño lo había orinado, al terminar se dio una ducha para relajarse y al salir vio que el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, fue a su cama y se acostó con mucho cuidado de no despertar al bebé.

- _Debo darte mérito cuatro ojos, cuidar un niño no es nada sencillo… pero ahora que lo veo así, mientras él duerme, me doy una idea de lo que significa ser padre, esa sensación de felicidad que puede llegar a darte, si no fueras una loca desquiciada me sería más fácil admitir que te admiro-_ pensaba Levi mientras poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

11:45 PM…

Hanji llegó a la puerta del departamento de Levi y tocó despacio, sin embargo, nadie abría la puerta por lo que se animó a entrar, una vez dentro notó que todo estaba normal, tan limpio y ordenado como siempre más no había rastro del azabache y su niño.

-¿Enano?- preguntó la castaña esperando alguna respuesta mientras caminaba por el departamento, pero no veía a nadie, así que fue rumbo a la habitación pues no quedaba otro lugar dónde buscar, llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla suavemente, al entrar vio a su niño durmiendo tranquilamente y a Levi abrazándolo mientras dormía.

- _Y pensar que dices odiar a los niños, no cabe duda que tras esa máscara de frialdad escondes un lado sumamente tierno-_ pensó Hanji acercándose a la cama, después sacó su celular y les tomó una foto.

- _Seguramente querrá matarme cuando le muestre esta foto, pero una oportunidad así no se repite dos veces-_ rió la castaña para sus adentros, se acostó del lado libre de la cama asegurándose de no despertar a ninguno de los dos que dormían profundamente.

-¿ _Sabes enano?, hasta este momento no había encontrado un nombre para mi amado niño, pero creo que por fin encontré uno, se llamará…Levi-_ fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar completamente dormida.


End file.
